indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Nolanos
Nolanos is a Dragonborn work in progress. For now, all anyone needs to know is that he is an artificer that's awkward as heck sometimes, but when it counts, he's there. Also, he made a mechanical raven familiar named Reyes and she's great. History Early Life Life in Patauban wasn't easy. It was a place where one day, you could be the friendly neighborhood baker with the fluffiest bread for miles, and the next, you were running from an angry mob because they claimed you were an arcanist. It was a dark place, full of mistrust and paranoia. For Nolanos (at the time, he was called by his birth name, Jolarys) and his parents, they definitely had reason to be afraid. See, his parents owned a shop; his mother was a blacksmith and his father a tinkerer. They were well respected in their community for their great quality work and their kind hearts. What their neighbors could never know was that, in the dead of night, they practiced magic. When Nolanos was old enough to be aware of his surroundings, he too learned the craft of the arcane. By day, he would go to school and be a normal, if not very lonely, child; by night, he bonded with his parents,who were his best (and only) friends. Those nights were always the best part of the family's days; none of them could ever let go and be free in public. it was as though the world would always vanish beyond their small bubble of joyous freedom. Of course, as with all bubbles, theirs was bound to burst sooner or later. One night, as they were practicing and enjoying themselves, they heard a loud, angry pounding at their door. They had no idea how, but someone and informed the authorities of their nightly activities. Knowing they couldn't fight and win, they did the only smart thing anyone could do: run. The family didn't have time to gather anything, just their everyday packs and the clothes on their backs. The only thing young Nolanos could even think to bring with him was the screwdriver from his father's tinker tool set that he had been fidgeting with when the chaos began. And so, the newly uprooted family fled into the night, skirting between the shadowy corners of the streets. They managed to cash in a favor with a friend and board the next ship out of the country, to a place called Ardabeh. As the ship left the port, young Nolanos looked back at the city, forlorn, knowing that he would never see his home again, knowing his life would be forever changed. Jaqmont 3Y20 Personality Abilities He makes things, all kinds of things. The most notable things he has made include his mechanical familiar, Reyes, and his Thunder Cannon, which he calls Wanheda because why not. Also, as a result of his researching habits, he is very skilled at identifying things and disarming traps. Relationships Rav is bae. Bri is bro. Relatives His parents have gone missing in the Everstorm, after an experiment presumably went wrong. They haven't been seen in three years. Introduction Day 3, Session 9 Nolanos: "Hi everyone, my name is Nolanos, and this here" gestures to the clockwork raven on his right shoulder "is Reyes. I tink tinkering is fun." He immediately realizes that was a horrible joke but goes with it anyway. Notable Quotes/Lines Trivia At one point, he gave Seirixori a small metal panther statue as a means to comfort her. He made it after the group's encounter with the lizardfolk, with Seirixori's first ever beast shape in mind. When the group first traveled to Riverrun, Nolanos gave Ravaphine a peanut shaped locket. He cast it from a peanut that he kept from the inn in Bleakmourne. Rav then decided to keep a small pebble from the riverbank where they stood inside the locket, to remember the moment by.